Norman Helps Olivia Escape/Arden and Scotty
After the banquet that evening, Norman went into his chambers with a nervous look and sighed nervously, not knowing what to say to Olivia to make amends for humiliating her. He looked over at his bed and saw a feminine shadow behind the curtains. He came over slowly came over to the bed and sighed as he cleared his throat, "Well... right." He pulled back the curtain and gasped when he saw the feminine figure was really Fidget, all tied and gagged. He muffled through the gag, and Norman looked over to see his dogs, Jock, Trusty, and Toby all bound up and gagged together on a pillar and whimpering through the bindings around their mouths. Norman glared and was about to think of who could do this to them, but his thoughts were cut off when he saw a bunch of bed sheets tied together to the pillar of his balcony. He ran over and looked down to see Olivia heading through the halls while pulling Shining Armor with her. The pony whinnied quietly and Olivia whispered, "Shhh. Come on." They snuck around the halls to get to the exit without getting spotted, and Norman climbed down the sheets and got to the ground. He looked over and saw two guards, Alexander and Samuel on patrol and heading Olivia's way. With swift thinking, Norman called out to the two, "Guards!" Olivia and Shining Armor stopped in shock and looked over at him, and Alexander and Samuel looked over and they both replied as they saluted for the mouse prince, "Prince Norman!" Norman came over to them and tried to think of what orders to give them as the guards waited for his demand and Olivia looked at him and backed away slowly. Norman thought for a moment and said as he pointed to his chambers, "Uh... There's a-a bat tied up in my room." Olivia looked at him with surprise at how he was distracting them for her, even after he was rude to her at the banquet. The guards looked at Norman with raised brows and he ordered, "Well, look into it!" "Right away, sire." The guards nodded and headed off to Norman's chambers. Norman sighed in relief and looked back to see Olivia already gone. He ran outside and saw her taking Shining Armor down to the Hebrew village. Without being spotted, he followed her into the village until he found her at a well with a familiar adult female mouse with the same tan fur, large, round ears, wide, curvy cheeks, dark red heart-shaped nose, chocolate brown eyes, pink ear innards, and little hands and feet, but she now had long eyelashes and a mole on her left cheek. Plus, she was now wearing a pink short-sleeved, loose dress and a fuchsia sarong. With her was a familiar adult male mouse with the same tan fur, curvy ears, dark brown hair, pink ear innards, hazel eyes, dark red heart-shaped nose, thin black eyebrows, a round head, and little hands and feet, but he lost his bucktooth. Plus, he was now wearing a loose dark brown vest, a pair of forest green pants, and brown sandals. He hid behind a wall and heard Olivia say to them, "Please, I need water. I have a long journey ahead of me." Scotty pulled a bucket from the well and Arden said to Olivia as she poured water from the bucket into her container, "May God protect you." "Thank you." Olivia said to her, as she mounted Shining Armor. She hit the stallion's side with her heels and the pair ran their way out in the desert. "Hut, hut!" Scotty and Arden watched her leave, and Norman came out of his hiding spot and watched her run away into the desert. Norman watched the young Midianite ride off, but he backed in alarm at the sound of something breaking on the ground. He looked down and saw Arden picking up her clay vase that broke on the ground. She stammered, "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-" She got up and saw the prince's face. She and Scotty chuckled nervously and Arden dropped the pieces of her vase and stammered, "Oh, please forgive me. I-I didn't expect to see...you..." She got a closer look at Norman and said with a hopeful smile, "Here, of all places, a-a-at our door. At last!" Norman chuckled and asked with a confused look, "At last?" Arden went over to Scotty and exclaimed as she shook his shoulders and gave him a big squeeze, "Didn't I tell you, Scotty? Didn't I tell you? I knew he would return to us when he was ready!" Scotty muttered to her nervously, "Arden, do you want us flogged?" Arden ignored him and said to Norman, "I knew you cared about our freedom!" "Arden!" Scotty called to her quietly. Norman couldn't believe what she was saying and asked with a chuckle, "Freedom? Why would I care about that?" Arden answered, "Because you're... well, you're our brother." "What?" Norman asked in disbelief. Arden was about to tell him, but she stopped and realized he didn't know what or who he really was. She heaved a huge sigh and asked, "They never told you?" "Who never told me what?" Norman asked. Arden realized that Norman was never told by Rathoug and Queen Mousetoria about how he was found and adopted by them after the murder of the Hebrew children when he was still a baby and he didn't know his mother Mrs. Judson saved him from being killed. "But you're here! You must know!" Arden exclaimed as she tried to grab Norman's wrist. He brought his hand away and shot at Arden, "Be careful, slave!" Scotty came over to them and said as he grabbed Arden's shoulders and tried to hold her back, "Oh, my good prince! Um, she's- she's exhausted from the day's work. Uh, no that it was too much, we-we quite enjoyed it. But-but she's confused." Arden tried to get out of his grasp, but Scotty grabbed her arm and added as he glared at her, "And knows not to whom she speaks!" Arden growled as she brought herself away from her brother, "I know to whom I speak, Scotty!" She turned to Norman and exclaimed, "I know who you are, and you are not a mouse prince of Egypt!" Norman felt insulted and glared, "What did you say?!" Scotty came in front of Arden and stammered fearfully as he backed away from Norman and made Arden back away, "Your Highness, pay her no heed." He said to Arden as he tried to push her to her home, "C-come, Arden. May I discuss something with you?" Arden tried to get out of his grasp and hissed, "No, Scotty! No!" She looked over at Norman and cried to him as Scotty held her back, "Please, Norman! You must believe!" Scotty glared at her, "That's enough." "You were born of my mother, Judson!" Arden cried to him, refusing to listen to him. "Stop it!" Scotty said, trying to pull her back. Arden didn't listen to him and ran over to Norman and exclaimed, "You are our brother!" Norman couldn't take anymore and growled, "Now you go too far! You shall be punished!" Scotty ran between them, got down on his knees in front of Norman and fearfully said, "No! Please, uh, Your Highness. She's ill. She's very ill. We beg your forgiveness." He got up on his feet and said to Arden as he took her and tried to bring her away, "Please, Arden. Let's go." "No, Scotty." Arden said as she was being pulled by Scotty. She called out to Norman, "Our mother set you adrift in a basket to save your life!" Norman asked her with anger and disbelief, "Save my life? From who?" She cried out to him, "Ask the man that you call 'Father'!" Norman felt very offended, knowing that she was referring to Rathoug, and glared at her, "How dare you?" "God saved you to be our deliverer." Arden replied. Norman stormed over to her and glared "Enough of this!" Scotty leaned against the door to their home in disbelief and Arden said to Norman, "And you are, Norman. You are the deliverer." Norman lost his temper and yelled as he grabbed her wrist, "I SAID ENOUGH!" He threw her down and she looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. Norman growled at her, "You will regret this night!" He stormed away from Arden and she began to cry, sad that her brother refused to listen to her. She got on her knees and sang Mrs. Judson's lullaby as tears rolled down her cheeks and the wind blew through her tan fur-hair. Arden: Hush now, my baby Be still, love Don't cry Sleep as you're rocked by the stream Norman started making his way to the palace, but he stopped when he heard the lullaby and wondered where he heard that lullaby before. He turned to face Arden and realized it was the lullaby he remembered when he was an infant. She finished the song as she shed a tear from her eye. Arden: Sleep and remember My last lullaby So I'll be with you when you dream Norman looked at Arden and realized she really was his sister, and he really was a Hebrew like her! Arden looked up at him with a sad smile. Norman was shocked at the truth and ran into Hiram, and the adult male Scottish mouse cowered in fear. The Hebrew mouse looked at Norman and muttered at seeing him. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Songs Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes